1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for a vehicle lamp and a vehicle lamp system
2. Related Art
Automatic leveling control, which changes an irradiation direction by automatically adjusting the position of an optical axis of a vehicle headlight according to an inclination angle of a vehicle, has been known. Generally, in automatic leveling control, a vehicle height sensor is used as an inclination detector of a vehicle and the position of an optical axis of a headlight is adjusted on the basis of a pitch angle of a vehicle that is detected by the vehicle height sensor. Meanwhile, a structure, which performs automatic leveling control using an acceleration sensor as an inclination detector, is disclosed in JP-A-2000-085459, JP-A-2004-314856, JP-A-2001-341578 and JP-A-2009-126268, for example.
If an acceleration sensor is used as an inclination detector of a vehicle, it is possible to reduce the manufacturing cost and weight of an automatic leveling system as compared to a case where a vehicle height sensor is used. Meanwhile, there is a demand for automatic leveling control that is performed with a higher accuracy through the reduction of a detection error or the like of the sensor even when an acceleration sensor is used.